gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Catchphrases
OPENING SPIEL (after intro and fundings are shown): And here come the contestants now! He/she (insert wacky or crazy information and name), He/she (insert wacky or crazy information and name) (repeat for the next four players)!’' Catchphrases "Oh hi, I'm Ruff Ruffman!" - Ruff Ruffman "We don't call Studio G The Garage!" - Ruff Ruffman "Let's get an update on the scores!" - Ruff Ruffman "In (insert position) place is (insert name) with (insert number of points)" - Ruff Ruffman "Your assignment details are in the mailbox!" - Ruff Ruffman (this quote is usually in tandem with "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FETCH!") "As determined by the Fetch 3000, (insert names) have stayed/will be staying behind in the studio this week, but they will be eligible to earn points in/during the half-time quiz show!" - Ruff Ruffman "Up to 100 points will be awarded in the Triumph Tally!" - Ruff Ruffman "We're back here in Studio G with (insert names), and now it's time for the half-time quiz show! I'm going to ask you ten questions. Each question is worth 5 points for a possible total of 50 points. Let us begin NOW!" - Ruff Ruffman "Correct/Yes!" - Ruff when the contestant(s) gives a correct answer in the half-time quiz show "(Sorry, that's) Incorrect/No!." - Ruff when the contestant(s) gives an incorrect answer in the half-time quiz show "Time's up/Oh no, we're out of time!" - Ruff when the contestant(s) run out of time "Hurry up, we have to move on!" - Ruff to remind the contestant(s) that time is running out in the half-time quiz show "Okay, let's see how you did! According to the Fetch 3000, you answered (insert correct answers) out of 10 correctly, so that gives you a total of (insert number) points! Great/good job/well done! Now let's go over the ones you didn't get! (insert correct answers). And that is the end of our half-time quiz show, now let's return to our challenge!" - Ruff Ruffman "Now let's bring back our Fetchers! Welcome back guys!" - Ruff Ruffman "And now, it's time for the Triumph Tally!" - Ruff Ruffman "What time is it? Fetchers: Bonus points/time!" - Ruff Ruffman and the Fetchers "Not Specific Enough" - Ruff Ruffman "Let's award some points!" - Ruff Ruffman "The bonus points today goes to the person who (insert challenge goal), it's (INSERT NAME)!" - Ruff Ruffman "Today's daily winner is (insert name)!" - Ruff Ruffman "(insert contestant), since you are today's daily winner, there's a special prize in the mailbox just for you! You can either take it or have one of your friends take it for you." - Ruff Ruffman "And our season grand champion is (insert name)!" - Ruff Ruffman "Okay, one last thing, not only do I host my own television show, but I have a fantastic website too! Check it out! There are tons of great games and lots more! Oh, it makes my tail wag every time I think about it! pbskidsgo.org!" - Ruff Ruffman promoting the website to the viewers Taglines "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FETCH!!!!!"- Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010) he rotates it by saying "Go Get It!" or "Go To It!" "Until next time, this is Ruff Ruffman saying see you next time on the next episode of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman! See ya! Bye!" - Ruff Ruffman Funding Catchphrases "Funding for Fetch with Ruff Ruffman has been provided by The National Science Foundation; where discoveries begin! The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations; dedicating to strengthening America's future through education! (insert Arby's and Macy's Greendog funding spots) And, by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You! Thank You!' (Season 1 Funding Credits) "Funding for Fetch with Ruff Ruffman has been provided by The National Science Foundation; where discoveries begin! (insert Arby's and Macy's Greendog funding spots) And, by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You! Thank You!' (Season 2 Funding Credits) "Funding for Fetch with Ruff Ruffman has been provided by The National Science Foundation; where discoveries begin! (insert Macy's Greendog funding spot) And, by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" (Season 3 Funding Credits) "Funding for Fetch with Ruff Ruffman has been provided by The National Science Foundation; where discoveries begin! The Corporation for Public Broadcasting; a private corporation funded by the American people. And, by contributions to your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" (Season 4 Funding Credits) "Funding for Fetch with Ruff Ruffman is provided by The National Science Foundation; where discoveries begin! And by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting; a private corporation funded by the American people. (insert Chuck E. Cheese's funding spot) And, by contributions to your PBS stations from Viewers Like You! Thank You!" (Season 5 Funding Credits) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman